


On Through the Night

by little_soldier_bodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soldier_bodt/pseuds/little_soldier_bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is stupid i'm sorry. The night before/the day after the battle at Trost</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Through the Night

"Are you nervous about tomorrow, Jean?" The older boy looked at Jean with brown eyes much too large for his face.

"Not in the slightest…" Jean replied with a shaky breath.

"You can tell me if you are." He slid under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Jean’s wiry form. "I am. Terrified in fact."

"You’re terrified?"

"Yes." Marco’s hands were tight on Jean’s back.

"Of what? You have nothing to be terrified about."

“I’m terrified that one of us won’t make it tomorrow.”

"Can you pipe down?" Eren called from across the room. "Most of us are trying to sleep."

Marco’s voice faded to a whisper. “I don’t want to lose you, Jean.”

"Then we’ll fight hard, and tomorrow night we’ll be right back here. Annoying, Jaeger just like we are now."

Marco pressed his lips to Jean’s temple. “Thank you for keeping me sane. Good night, love.”

Jean curled into Marco’s form and sighed. “Good night.”

 

*the next night*

 

“You were so strong, Jean. I’ve never seen you fight so hard.” Marco trailed his fingers along the others’ jaw.

"Are you alright? Are you injured?" Jean searched Marco’s body for bruises and scrapes, only to find nothing. He was perfect, as if Trost hadn’t even happened. "You were hardly even touched…"

"Jean…i’m so sorry." Marco spoke sadly.

 

Wings wrapped tightly around Jean’s shoulders as he slept. His hand reached out to grasp only blankets beside him. His eyes brimmed with tears as he opened them slowly. “I thought…Marco…” He pressed his face into the pillow, willing the pain to go away. The pain from the battle and the pain of losing Marco not hours earlier. Quiet sobs wracked his body as he tried to hold them back, in fear of waking the others. The feeling of wings aroud his shoulders once again returned and his sobs died down to stifled cries. 

“Marco…Marco…”


End file.
